


Skies of Lust

by pastlink



Series: Austenverse [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Austenverse, Everyone is bi I guess, Finns in the Regency era?, M/M, Male Solo, MarkOlli, Masturbation, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlink/pseuds/pastlink
Summary: Olli is alone and thinks back on Marko's kiss, and touches himself while imagining more.***Read afterChapter 20of Love Will Come to You***I've separated this from the main story because smut/sex does not fit in my central theme, yet I HAD to write this. Also, maybe some people are not into this sort of thing, so you can choose to read it or not :)
Relationships: Marko Saaresto/Olli Tukiainen
Series: Austenverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003737
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Skies of Lust

Marko and Olli had walked part of the way back together, saying their goodbyes as they reached the Saarestos' farm. Olli had walked on as in a haze, not seeing the surrounding scenery, for his mind was still engrossed in reliving the delicious moments shared with Marko in the clearing. How Marko had knelt and spoken his heart. And the kiss, the memory of which still sent electric jolts inside, all the way to his fingers. His parents thought him out of sorts at dinner, where he was distracted and frequently answered their queries with completely unconnected answers. He spent the evening trying to read a book but failed miserably, and he was glad when time came to retire as he could dwell on his inner thoughts at leisure.

After he'd changed into his bedclothes, Olli sat at the foot of his bed, looking out at the night sky. The same sky that Marko could be looking at right this moment. The same sky that had witnessed their kiss, the embodiment of their feelings. He closed his eyes and pictured it again, relived the moment. Marko's lips on his fingers, and the cool feeling of the air on the wet spot he'd left. How his chest had tightened just as Marko's face drew closer and closer, and how it was almost unbearable and he'd closed his eyes to brace himself, unsure whether their lips would connect or if somehow he'd imagined it and the other man disappeared. Again, he felt the pressure, the demand of Marko's fingers at the back of his neck, making the small hairs there rise. And as they pulled apart, how Marko's breath had washed over his face, making him feel warm and tingly.

Indeed, his face, and in fact, his whole body felt warm and tingly. The kiss had awakened something inside him, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt his body demanding more. He laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the burning crimson on his cheeks as his own hand made its way down his abdomen and under his bedclothes. Grasping his already hardening member, Olli closed his eyes and pictured the face of his lover. As he started pulling at his own flesh, he briefly wondered to himself what is possible with a lover’s hand, if this solo session already felt so good. He shuddered to think of it, and a wave of pleasure washed over him. 

As his fist kept pumping up and down, his head was full of Marko, borrowing memories and sensations from this afternoon's encounter and transposing them in a much more intimate scenario. The demanding fingers were not just in his hair but all over his body, touching, caressing, grabbing, and kisses left a wet trail down his torso. Hot breath intermingled with his own as it became more ragged, and he could not keep his hips from thrusting upwards in his hand, every nerve in his body on fire and wanting more. How heavenly would it be to have another body close to meet his desire, and liquid blue eyes looking heatedly down at him. He could hear the melodious voice speak his name in a low tone, barely above a whisper, just for him to hear. All at once, it became too much, and he strangled a cry as his seed exploded onto his stomach, and his legs felt suddenly weak. 

He laid there in the dark for several moments until his breath grew more steady. Opening his eyes, the sight of the complicit sky greeted him, stars winking at him just as the sun had shone upon them earlier. He smiled to himself as he wondered what else the sky would witness this night, then slid beneath his sheets and drifted into comfortable, satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo yeah. Are we into this? Regency sex? Self-discovery? Hot and bothered feelings? Let me know ;)
> 
> The main story will resume with my next post.


End file.
